Chloé ama a Nathaniel
by OFIXD
Summary: Hacía tiempo que Chloé Bourgeois se había dado por vencida con Adrián Agreste y, por ende, había asumido que era un auténtico fracaso en el amor y que siempre lo sería.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Pues aquí os traigo mi primer drabble de Miraculous Ladybug, el cual será sobre la pareja compuesta por Nathaniel Kurtzberg y Chloé Bourgeois.

Disclaimer: Ni esta serie ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Sin más preámbulos demos comienzo a nuestra historia.

 **Chloé ama a Nathaniel**

Hacía tiempo que Chloé Bourgeois se había dado por vencida con Adrián Agreste y, por ende, había asumido que era un auténtico fracaso en el amor y que siempre lo sería. Pese a su juventud Chloé empezó a plantearse su vida en solitario y la verdad es que no le sentó nada mal pues su actitud naturalmente competitiva y envidiosa se suavizó lo suficiente como para permitirle disfrutar de la vida un poco más y, sin ella ser consciente, aquellos que la rodeaban empezaron a encontrarla más tolerable. La hija del alcalde supo que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando su amiga Sabrina la saludó con un abrazo y, en lugar de sentirse molesta, se sintió feliz y halagada.

Lo siguiente que notó es que la gente la invitaba a ir a sitios. Así ella y Sabrina participaron en muchos planes en los que nunca antes habían imaginado verse implicadas: fueron con Kim, Ondine, Max y Alix a hacer surf; con todas las chicas de la clase a una fiesta de pijamas, con Alya y Marinette a elegir cosas para una fiesta… eran felices. André Bourgeois notó el cambio también ya que su hija había dejado de llamarle para quejarse de cualquier minucia de su día a día y los afrontaba sola. Sabrina sabía que haber dejado atrás a Adrián no era la causa de su cambio, de hecho era sólo una consecuencia. Chloé se estaba haciendo mayor.

Queen Bee observó el atardecer de París desde la azotea de un edificio cuando Ladybug le recordó que estaba a punto de volver a ser quién era en realidad bajo la máscara. Con un suspiro que mostraba feliz y sensación de plenitud Queen Bee desapareció entre los edificios de la ciudad. Chat Noir y Ladybug sonrieron y se fueron también.

Volvió a sentirse hermosa. No es que no supiese que era hermosa, lo sabía, pero ahora permitía que la idea de ser deseable para otros se pasase por su mente. Lo más interesante de todo el asunto es que pese a pensar que el amor no estaba hecho para ella sus ojos empezaron a contemplar con interés a algunos varones de su entorno. Inevitablemente se fijó en él. Era solitario, de voz dulce y tímida, de pocas palabras, de ideas claras y era blanco como la porcelana y de cabello rojo como un tomate. Sus ojos eran tan bellos que se sorprendía si misma pensando en el color de los mismos a todas horas.

Nathaniel se sentaba a veces a dibujar durante el recreo solo. Ella adoraba observarle desde la otra punta del patio, pero cuando él alzaba la mirada ella siempre disimulaba. No estaba preparada para otro amor no correspondido.

En clase de arte perdió el aliento. Toda la clase estaba admirando la hermosa pintura del pelirrojo y ella simplemente no podía. La pintura había capturado Notre-Dame de París en todo su esplendor aunque ese no fue el motivo de la sorpresa de Chloé, si no el hecho de que Queen Bee apareciese allí, dibujada en el cielo, como si protegiese el templo. Entonces Chloé supo que Nathaniel había hecho eso porque aunaba lo que él más amaba en el mundo, es decir, el arte y a la protectora rubia de París.

Chloé no admitiría ni ante el mismísimo Dios que aquel día había tenido miedo, y no por ella precisamente. Un bombero había sido akumatizado y había empezado a atacar con inmensas bolas de fuego a los ciudadanos, por suerte ella, Rena Rouge, Ladybug y Chat Noir pudieron intervenir rápido, pero por desgracia el daño que este villano poducía a sus víctimas era muy real. Ella misma tuvo que cargar con Nathaniel hasta el hospital ya que una bola de fuego le había dado de lleno en el estómago y, aunque sabía que una vez Ladybug purificase el akuma los efectos la herida desaparecerían, también sabía que a Nathaniel no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ladybug debió purificarlo unos segundos antes de su llegada pues esos ojos la miraron a los suyos y supo que todo había salido bien. Esa mirada que intercambiaron fue mágica.

 **Fin**

 **He decidido dejarlo aquí, aunque podría seguirlo si queréis y si estoy inspirada.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **OFIXD**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Pues aquí os traigo la continuación de mi primer drabble de Miraculous Ladybug, el cual es sobre la pareja compuesta por Nathaniel Kurtzberg y Chloé Bourgeois.

Disclaimer: Ni esta serie ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Gracias por los reviews, espero que os agrade.

 **Chloé ama a Nathaniel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Y Nathaniel ama a Chloé?**

Ella volvía a mirarlo y él lo sabía. Había descubierto a Chloé Bourgeois mirándolo en múltiples ocasiones y, si bien antes eso le hubiese molestado, el asunto lo tenía con la mitad de sus pensamientos centrados en ella, mientras que la otra mitad se centraban en su amor secreto: Queen Bee. Queen Bee era hermosa y valiente, mil veces más elegante y grácil que Ladybug, y también mil veces más angelical.

Soñaba con ella y en sus sueños volvía a mirarle como el día en que casi murió. Pensó que había muerto al sentir su dolor desaparecer, se sintió flotando en el cielo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de un ángel. Tardó tanto en darse cuenta de que no era un sueño que no tuvo tiempo ni de agradecerle su ayuda. Queen Bee se fue y Nathaniel Kurtzberg se quedó allí plantado sintiéndose más vivo que nunca.

Chloé le miraba a todas horas y una parte de él se sentía culpable, culpable porque le gustaba sentirse hermoso para ella, culpable porque sentía que engañaba a la heroína rubia de París. Su corazón estaba extrañamente dividido entre la chica a la que solía aborrecer y la chica que jamás le haría caso, que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar envuelta en un romance con un don nadie como él.

Queen Bee se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue mientras que Nathaniel se quedó allí plantado. Otra vez había sido incapaz de hablarle. Volvió a casa arrastrando sus pies y, cuando llegó a la puerta había alguien esperándole.

Chloé Bourgeois empezó a hablarle de sentimientos, del amor que le profesaba y de lo mucho que quería estar con él.

Esa noche él miró las estrellas desde su ventana y dejó caer un par de lágrimas por ella. _"Chloé lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona"_ eso le había dicho. Si no la amaba… ¿por qué lloraba?

Aquella noche soñó con Queen Bee, y ésta lloraba. Al final la heroína se quitó la máscara y pudo ver quién se escondía debajo.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **No sé si dejarla aquí o si debería continuarla porque en principio iba a ser sólo un pequeño drabble, pero pienso que igual podría dar más de sí, ¿qué pensáis?**

 **Nos leemos**

 **OFIXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloé ama a Nathaniel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Nathaniel ama a Marc?**

Chloé era Queen Bee, estaba clarísimo. Nathaniel no pudo aceptarlo y, nada más despertar de su sueño revelador, destrozó todas y cada una de las obras que había realizado sobre esa mujer. Se sentía estúpido, se odiaba a si mismo y no podía comprender cómo no lo había notado antes si eran idénticas.

La noche de sexo con Marc no le ayudó. Marc confesó su amor por él y él le había respondido que él también, ¡que él también! ¿Acaso iba a jugar a un clavo saca otro clavo? Obviamente así iba a ser, no quería romperle el corazón a Marc, no después de tomar su castidad de forma impulsiva. Pasó mucho tiempo con él y evadiendo a Chloé en el instituto, aunque ella nunca intentó hablarle, sólo le seguía mirando. Sentía los orbes azules de la chica pegados a su cuerpo casi todo el tiempo y, aunque ella desviase la mirada cuando él la miraba de vuelta, él sabía que lo estaba observando y se sentía muy extraño y confundido.

A las dos semanas él y Marc tuvieron el valor de ir de la mano a clase los murmullos no preocuparon a Nath. Marc estaba muy nervioso y por eso nunca lo soltó mientras la gente los felicitaba. Cuando Chloé los felicitó Nathaniel notó que no era sincera, pero nadie más lo percibió. Una mirada intensa de Chloé a los ojos de Nath le dijeron todo lo que sus palabras parecieron querer borrar: el dolor, el corazón partido, los sueños rotos… en unos segundos hasta que ella se retiró.

Una parte de él esperó encontrarla en la puerta de su casa esperando por él los días siguientes, más sin embargo esto jamás ocurrió. En sueños la veía y le hablaba, y eran felices juntos, pero cuando despertaba se decía a si mismo que la odiaba, que era una mentirosa y que Marc le hacía feliz. Esta situación se repitió cada día y cada noche durante los siguientes seis meses hasta que un día Chloé no apareció por clase y Sabrina, que sí apareció, pasó toda la jornada escolar lagrimeando por algo que supuestamente no podía contarles. Él se pasó el día con el corazón en un puño.

¿Qué había pasado con Chloé Bourgeois? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Volvería a la escuela?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chloé ama a Nathaniel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adiós, Nathaniel (final parte I)**

Durante aquellos seis meses Chloé se había hecho a la idea de que Nathaniel salía con Marc, y que no la quería (eso había dolido, oh sí , como clavarse cristales en el alma). Al principio se habí a deprimido, aunque después había intentado seguir con su vida, sólo para acabar asumiendo mucho más tarde que eso no iba a poder ser, que aquel suceso la había destrozado.

Ella sabía que seis meses era un tiempo más que razonable para haberlo superado, ciertamente lo sabí a, mas sin embargo el dolor seguía allí siempre que aparecía algo de luz en su vida, igual que una sombra.

Un día se levantó y tomó la decisión de casarse, con aquel muchacho que su padre había escogido para ella. No pretendía volver a enamorarse, sólo quería una excusa para no volver a amar nunca más, y un marido por conveniencia sonaba como una gran idea para ese fin.

La idea, sin embargo, nunca consiguió hacerla feliz, lo que tampoco la hizo recular. Chloé Bourgeois siempre tenía que llegar hasta el final, fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias. Sabrina, por mucho que le había llorado y suplicado, tampoco consiguió persuadirla. Con su prometido las cosas podrían haber funcionado si no fuese por un pequeñísimo detalle: ambos estaban enamorados de otras personas. Él chico había sido educado, caballeroso y afectuoso con ella, además de muy claro sobre sus sentimientos por aquella otra mujer cuyo nombre Chloé no recuerda con exactitud.

El anuncio del compromiso fue el gran bombazo del año en todo París. La fiesta del compromiso había estado llena de famosos, de gente importante, estrellas, políticos... hasta Gabriel Agreste se dignó a aparecer en aquella pomposa celebración junto con su hijo Adrián. Adrián habló con Chloé durante la fiesta y, una vez lejos del gentío, Chloé le abrió su corazón y confesó sus sentimientos por el artista pelirrojo. Adrián la miró con seriedad y le dijo que no se casase, le pidió que lo cancelase todo.

Pero Chloé Bourgeois siempre tenía que llegar hasta el final.

El día de la boda ella estaba hermosa, radiante y tenía una falsa y ensayada sonrisa en sus labios. No estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió. No, Nathaniel no apareció para impedir la boda y jurarle amor eterno... de hecho la ausencia notable de ese día fue el novio.

Chloé Bougeois tuvo que soportar la humillación de haber sido plantada en el altar.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de la autora: Debo explicar algo importante, así que aquí va: ni el título del capítulo anterior ni el de este hacen referencia al final de este fic, de hecho, creo que al final será muy largo y dramático, si no que se refieren al final de otra cosa, cosa que se aclarará en este capítulo, el cual tiene la característica de incluir, por primera vez en todo el fic, diálogos.

Quería aprovechar también para agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo y vuestro amor. Muchas gracias.

 **Chloé ama a Nathaniel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final parte II**

Y allí estaban. Ella se miraba las uñas y fingía indiferencia, él se había quedado sin palabras nada más verla, todo su discurso mental había desaparecido cuando esos ojos azules lo miraron con asco.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado sin decir nada, como un imbécil? —espetó la Bourgeois, con la voz endurecida por la rabia. Odiaba la presencia de ese chico en sus aposentos —. Porque, créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que dejes de boquear como un pez.

Marc la miró y se llenó de valor.

—Q-quiero que dejes de llamar a mi novio —dijo con un hilillo de voz que a ella se le antojó patético.

—No.

Marc, quién anteriormente había estado incómodo, ahora se sintió molesto. Chloé tenía la cara muy dura.

—¿T-te vas a rebajar a ser la otra? —atacó entonces él. La rubia sonrió, lo cual enfadó aún más a Marc—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—"La otra", Marc… —Chloé lo miró a los ojos, intimidándolo—. Has sido siempre tú.

—Aléjate de Nathaniel, él te odia.

Chloé sintió una punzada de dolor y, a veces, el dolor es la mejor forma de recordar…

…

Cuando se atrevió a volver a clase tras su boda fallida todo fueron murmullos y risitas a su alrededor. Sus compañeros no hicieron que la experiencia fuese menos humillante, más bien al contrario.

Rose había llorado y la había abrazado.

Kim le había dicho que él, de haber tenido esa oportunidad en el pasado, jamás la hubiese abandonado.

Juleka le había regalado un collar extraño, pero extrañamente bonito.

Max le había pasado todos los apuntes de todas las clases que ella había perdido.

Iván y Mylène la habían acompañado por los pasillos durante varios días para que no se sintiese sola.

Casi agradeció que Alya, en lugar de darle la lata directamente, hubiese dedicado una entrada en su popular Ladyblog a su defensa y a pedir que la dejasen en paz. Chloé juraría que, al menos en parte, eso había funcionado.

Adrián y Marinette le habían llevado galletas y pasteles, tantos que había tenido que suplicarles que parasen.

Alix -bueno, ella juraría que había sido Alix, aunque el culpable no salió a la luz- había escrito, en estilo grafiti, en la pizarra un claro mensaje: "Casarse es para perdedores".

Nino la mareó con videos de risa de internet, a los cuales contestó con secos "jaja" hasta que el chico, finalmente, la dejó en paz.

Lila le dijo que sentía lo que había ocurrido. Chloé juraría que, por una vez, estaba siendo sincera.

Sabrina le había asegurado hasta la saciedad que encontraría a alguien mejor…

¿Alguien mejor? Ella ya tenía a alguien mejor, y ese alguien la tenía prendada y la llevaba por la calle de la amargura a partes iguales… Nathaniel le ofreció conversación, se apiadó de ella, y así fue como ella empezó a llamarle por teléfono todos los días. Le hablaba del dolor que sentía al haber perdido a su prometido, pero indirectamente le estaba confesando el dolor que sentía al no tenerle a él.

Nathaniel se dio cuenta al final de que no hablaba de su prometido, que se refería a él. El pelirrojo supuso que Chloé era tan caprichosa que se había empeñado en tenerle a toda costa, aunque él amase -eso se decía a sí mismo- a Marc. La odió un poco más por ello y empezó a ignorar sus llamadas.

Al final todo su contacto con su amado se había reducido a un breve periodo en el que él le tuvo lástima. Una vez ese periodo acabó, él volvió a ignorarla.

..

—¿No te das cuenta de que él nunca te coge el teléfono? —preguntó Marc con lástima en su voz. Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos —. Yo sé que tú… sé que le quieres… pero él no te quiere, y tienes que entenderlo.

Esas palabras… había necesitado escucharlas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a Marc Anciel. Nunca se rebajaría a llorar frente a quién había ganado el corazón de Nathaniel.

—¿Puedes irte ya?

Marc se fue tan rápido como pudo. En cuanto él salió ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y se echó a llorar. Lo siguiente que hizo fue borrar el número de Nathaniel de su teléfono.

Ese era el final, el final de su amor por Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Él nunca la miraría como un enamorado mira a su enamorada. Nunca la besaría. Jamás celebrarían su aniversario. No pasearían de la mano. Ellos serían sólo una fantasía que Chloé había estado alimentando.

—¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? —se preguntó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloé ama a Nathaniel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En mis sueños**

Otra vez Nathaniel soñaba con ese paraje en medio de la nada. Era un bosque con árboles muy altos y, aparentemente, alejado de todo. Además, cuando soñaba con aquel lugar sabía que ella estaría allí.

No podía sacar a Chloé Bourgeois de su cabeza. Y la vio dándole la espalda.

Por primera vez, desde que soñaba con ese lugar, estaba lloviendo. Ella llevaba un enorme vestido de novia, pero éste no parecía mojarse, al igual que tampoco parecía hacerlo el cabello de la rubia.

"Chloé..." la llamó.

Ella se giró para mirarle. Llevaba la máscara de Queen Bee y, aunque sabía que Chloé era Queen Bee, eso le chocó.

"Nathaniel, no me quedaré mucho tiempo" anunció.

El pelirrojo sintió como si alguien estrujase su corazón.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó. No quería perderla.

"Tienes que dejarme ir" sentenció ella "Suéltame de una vez"

"Chloé, no..."

"Quiero seguir con mi vida. Y tú no me dejas" dijo ella entonces, interrumpiéndolo.

"¡Pero si yo sólo te hablo aquí!"

"Cierto, en la vida real me odias" contestó la rubia con una sonrisa irónica. Él se sintió mal.

"No te odio, es sólo que no puedo estar contigo" sentenció el joven artista.

"¿Qué te lo impide?"

"Marc. Él es mi novio, le quiero"

"Pobre Marc" contestó la rubia "que está con alguien enamorado de otra persona, alguien que estará con él pero nunca le verá como alguien especial"

"¡Cállate!"

"Las verdades duelen"

Chloé volvió a darle la espalda para, lentamente, empezar a alejarse de él. Nathaniel corrió hacia ella y tomó su mano.

"No te vayas, Chloé"

Ella lo miró con dolor. La máscara de Queen Bee ya no estaba.

"Lo único que se interpone entre nosotros eres tú" le dijo la rubia.

"No podemos estar juntos... Marc..."

"Tú no quieres estar conmigo, pero tampoco quieres dejarme ir"

Nathaniel asintió, avergonzado.

"¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?"

El pelirrojo no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta.

"Yo no te hablo nunca, no te contesto al teléfono... no hago nada"

"Pero no dejas de mirarme. Yo intento pasar página y tú me miras, y cada vez que noto que me haces caso me enamoro más de ti y... me estoy perdiendo en mi dolor. Estoy lista para rendirme, pero necesito que me ayudes"

"¿Necesitas que te ayude a olvidarme?" preguntó él con incredulidad.

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero"

"¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?"

La rubia se removió un poco incómoda de su sitio antes de contestarle.

"Deja de mirarme... ¿recuerdas cuando empezaste a ignorar mis llamadas?" Preguntó. Sólo prosiguió cuando él, nuevamente avergonzado, volvió a asentir "Pues ahora ignora mi existencia todo el tiempo, y para siempre"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio"

"¡Sí, es lo que quiero!" Gritó ella, enfadada "Acepté tu rechazo, te he visto salir con Marc y besuquearte con él en mis narices durante casi siete putos meses... y tú no dejas de mirarme, y cada vez que me miras creo que todo lo anterior no ha sido más que una pesadilla, pero nada cambia, Nathaniel, nada cambia. Me estoy perdiendo, ya no sé ni quién soy... sólo soy un espectro, un ser desesperado orbitando a tu alrededor... y ya no lo soporto más.

"Su-supongo que... sentía rencor por lo mala persona que eras antes... porque eras mala con todo el mundo. Tengo miedo de que me rompas el corazón" soltó él casi sin querer.

"Fui esa persona, no puedo cambiar el pasado" admitió ella.

"Todo lo que decías por teléfono... ¿todo eso es verdad? ¿de verdad me quieres de esa forma?"

"Sabes que sí. Yo nunca me rebajaría a declararme a alguien a quién no amase"

"Yo también te quiero, Chloé"

Ella sonrió.

"Ojalá seas capaz de decírselo a la auténtica Chloé antes de que sea demasiado tarde..."

Las últimas palabras de la chica le sonaron lejanas, pues estaba despertando. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la ventana.

Llovía.

.

.

.

Ese día hacía frío. Durante el recreo la gente iba de aula en aula, ya que la lluvia sólo se había hecho más fuerte.

Nathaniel quería estar solo, ya que el sueño lo había dejado muy pensativo. Hasta se alegraba de que Marc no hubiese asistido a clase por un resfriado. Vio a Chloé despedirse de Sabrina y entrar a su clase, y no pudo evitar seguirla. cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí ella se giró algo sobresaltada.

"Ah, eres tú" dijo ella fingiendo desinterés, aunque sus palabras sonaron dolorosas.

Una vez dijo eso volvió a darle la espalda y, tal como lo había hecho en su sueño, se alejó de él. Nath avanzó y tomó la mano de Chloé y, cuando ésta se volvió para reprenderle sintió los labios ajenos contra los suyos.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Quería agradeceros a todos vuestro amor y vuestro interés por este fic. Gracias :)

Os invito a leer mi otro fic de Ladybug titulado "Los Césaire"


	7. Agujero Negro

Chloé ama a Nathaniel

.

.

.

.

Después de clase Nath y Chloé pasearon por el parque cogidos de la mano. Iban en silencio, pero no era uno incómodo.

En los gestos de ambos había comprensión, aceptación y amor.

"Nathaniel"

"¿Sí?"

"Te quiero"

Él apretó con cariño la mano de ella y le sonrió. Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso casto e inocente.

El gritito ahogado no fue lo suficientemente alto como para ser percibido. Las lágrimas silenciosas fueron aún menos audibles. Marc Anciel acababa de descubrir al amor de su vida en los brazos de otra persona.

Corrió a casa, corrió a esconderse; sin embargo su dolor le perseguía. La fiebre no le permitió evitar un tropezón que le hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Pequeño y patético, así se sentía, estúpido y ridículo... eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que la mariposa negra penetrase en su guante izquierdo.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng vio a Adrián Agreste desaparecer en un agujero oscuro bajo tierra. No pudo reaccionar antes de que un ser flotante, negro y de ojos color esmeralda dijese las siguientes palabras:

"Soy Agujero Negro, y ahora tu amado me pertenece."

Ladybug intentó perseguirlo en cuánto se transformó. El akumatizado se dirigió al parque a gran velocidad. La chica de las motas vio a Adrián, junto a muchos otros chicos, metidos en un campo de fuerza oscuro. No podía escuchar sus gritos a pesar de que, evidentemente, gritaban.

El akumatizado parecía furioso y seguía rozando a gente con su mano izquierda para hacerlos desaparecer en agujeros bajo sus pies, aunque éstos luego aparecían en el campo de fuerza ilesos.

Ladybug intentó llamar a Chat Noir pero éste no contestaba.

Adrián no podía transformarse ante tanta gente. Le dolía tanto no poder ayudar a su Lady que golpeó el muro del campo de fuerza con rabia. Se quebró.

Ladybug notó la grieta.

El campo se debilitaba cada vez que atacaba a alguien nuevo.

Entonces Ladybug reconoció las figuras a las que se acercó... Chloé y Nathaniel.

Fue a tocar a Nath con la mano izquierda pero Chloé se interpuso. Extrañamente Chloé fue atacada con la mano derecha... cuando Ladybug, Nathaniel y Chloé dirigieron la mirada a ese punto vieron sangre brotando del estómago de la rubia.

"¡NOOOOO!" Chilló Nath sujetando rápidamente a la chica.

"Tú me has quitado lo que yo más quiero" sentenció el akumatizado "y ahora yo te he quitado la vida"

"Marc..." dijo Nath en un hilillo de voz.

"¡Lucky Charm!"

Continuará...

 **Nota de la autora: alguien está siendo muy insistente en los reviews con que escriba determinadas cosas; debéis saber que yo nunca escribo ideas ajenas.**


	8. Tomate con motas (Final)

Chloé ama a Nathaniel

.

.

.

.

El lucky charm sirvió para depositar un tomate con motas en la mano de Ladybug.

"¿Un tomate? ¿Y qué voy a hacer con un tomate?"

No tenía tiempo para tonterías, así que se fijó en lo que había frente a sus ojos: el guante derecho de Marc apareció rojo y moteado ante sus ojos, al Igual que Nathaniel… entonces lo supo.

"¡Agujero Negro!" Gritó.

El villano se giró para mirarla. Una mariposa apareció en la cara del villano.

"¡¿A ti quién te dijo que matases a nadie?!" preguntó Hawk Moth.

Agujero Negro no pudo responder ya que Ladybug le tiró algo, y su primer impulso fue agarrarlo con la mano derecha. El tomate se aplastó contra su mano y él, rápidamente fue a retirarlo con su mano izquierda y, al juntarse el creador de agujeros con el succionador el villano se quedó sin posibilidad de atacar. La interacción entre ambas manos también hizo que el campo de fuerza en el que los otros muchachos atrapados se rompiese, así que todos huyeron. Adrien miró con adoración a su amada antes de ir a esconderse a un sitio cercano para poder transformarse. Agujero Negro quiso huir, pero Nath entendió lo que debía hacer y le puso la zancadilla. El villano cayó de bruces al suelo, con ambas manos por delante.

"¡Chloé!" gritó Nathaniel. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre "No te vayas mi amor, no"

Chloé ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar: se estaba muriendo. Lo último que quería ver eran los ojos de Nathaniel, su color, podría perderse en ellos para siempre… sentía que se perdía. Chat Noir llegó junto a ellos y trató inutilmente de taponar la herida mientras, interiormente, lloraba al estar presenciando la muerte de su amiga de la infancia. Chloé cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por los ángeles.

Ladybug rasgó el guante izquierdo, haciendo que el akuma saliese.

"Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma, ¡yo te libero del mal!" y lo atrapó "¡Te tengo!" y la dejó ir, siendo ésta blanca ya "adiós, pequeña mariposa. ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!"

Las mariquitas lo cubrieron casi todo como pequeñas olas rojizas.

Cuando Chloé abrió los ojos se encontró con el ser más bello que sus ojos habían contemplado alguna vez.

"Nathaniel"

"¡Chloé!"

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Marc observó la escena con dolor. No sabía lo que había pasado, aunque sí recordaba haber sido akumatizado y lo que lo había provocado.

"Lo siento, amigo" dijo Chat Noir colocando una mano en su hombro "A veces tenemos ue aceptar que la persona que queremos no nos corresponda"

Marc miró a Nathaniel, Chat Noir miró a Ladybug, quién estaba comprobando el estado de la rubia.

"¿Y cómo se hace eso?" preguntó el moreno.

"Deseándole lo mejor aunque te duela"

Tres días más tarde toda la escuela estaba enterado del cambio de pareja de Nathaniel Kurtzberg: algunos se lo tomaron con sorpresa, otros a coña, como Kim.

"¿Entonces dices que se te cansó el ojete?" Kim estaba plasta con las bromas.

"Ay, cierra la boca ya…" contestó Alix.

"Tú a mi no me callas, enana"

Nath desconectó de la discusión al ver a Marc escribiendo en la escalera, así que fue con él.

"¡Hola!" le saludó.

Aún estaban distantes, pero habían acordado volver a ser amigos.

"Oh, hola Nath" le saludó con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué escribes?" se interesó por saber.

"Escribo… lo que he sentido al ver lo que hice akumatizado esta vez" dijo "me doy asco a mi mismo"

"No digas eso, no eras tú mismo"

"Eso es lo que más me asusta, pensar que tengo un lado que haría eso"

"Estabas akumatizado" repitió el pelirrojo. Esa conversación le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

"Ya, pero… mentiría si dijese que no quería agarrarla de los pelos" dijo, medio en serio medio en broma.

Ambos rieron, algo incómodos. Marc se puso en pie.

"Será mejor que me marche" anunció el moreno.

"¿Quieres venir con los de mi clase al cine?" preguntó Nath.

"Nathaniel… a ver cómo te digo esto…" empezó a hablar, luego de una pausa continuó con un leve tartamuedo "prefiero estar algo alejado de ti una temporada. Espero que lo entiendas"

Marc estaba intentando superarlo, pero seguía triste. Extrañamente no había vuelto a ser akumatizado.

"Lo entiendo" dijo el pelirrojo. No pudo decirlo con más seguridad.

"Señor" dijo Nathalie "¿por qué no ha vuelto a akumatizar a ese muchacho?"

Gabriel Agreste, sin dejar de mirar el retrato de su esposa, respondió:

"Porque ese chico ha estado a punto de matar a una cría, a esa mimada Bourgeois"

Nathalie asintió, no muy convencida de esa respuesta.

"No es la primera vez que eso ocurre"

"Cierto, ¿pero sabes qué? Amo a mi hijo, y sé que ella -mi esposa- jamás me perdonaría que él sufriese por mi culpa"

"Entiendo, señor" respondió la mujer.

"Esa niña no deja de ser amiga de Adrián" añadió el señor Agreste.

"Usted ya ha puesto en peligro a sus amigos antes, ¿por qué parar ahora?"

"Porque ahora sé que mi poder se ve reforzado por el amor… y sé que mi amor es tan fuerte que un día Ladybug y Chat Noir serán derrotados y sus prodigios, ¡serán míos!"

En el cine la pareja intercambió besos y susurros de amor. El futuro les daría muchas cosas: citas, besos, experiencias… una boda, un bebé, una vida juntos. Pero, en ese momento, mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sólo eso importaba.

.

.

.

.

FIN

 **Gracias por leer el fic hasta el final :) esta semana saldrá mi nuevo Nathloé titulado "Tomate Cherry". ¡No os lo perdáis!**


End file.
